1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plier-like tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to pliers with pivoting links allowing the jaws to move or be selectively fixed in the perpendicular direction of the gripping force.
2. Prior Art
The frustration of trying to reach behind or around obstructions in order to grab onto wires, nuts and bolts or retrieve non-metallic items has been experienced by both beginning and master craftsmen alike. Having a tool that could snake into tight spots and still have the ability to grip or retrieve would save time and frustration. However, prior art solutions to this problem range from building custom pliers designed for a specific task to having sets of pliers with bends and/or long noses. Even this does not always solve the problem and often the final solution involves tearing larger entry holes and then repairing the damage after the task is completed.
Examples of custom pliers with various special jaws designed for a specific task are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,226 (Auto Repair), 3,894,451 (Water Pump Pliers), 3,872,747 (Wire Fabric Fence Clamps), 4,785,694 (Spring Clip Extractor), and 4,073,179 (Clip Removing Device). These tools all have the common liability of being designed for only one task in mind.
Adjustable pliers have been limited to addressing the grasping and locking of the desired object by varying the gap and the shape of the two jaws.
The West U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,204 shows adjustable jawed pliers which allow the gap width to be determined by having one jaw move away from the other in the direction of the gripping force. No allowance is made for external restrictions with respect to the handles being in the way.
The Tucker U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,413 has both adjustable gap width and locking jaws as well as jaw inserts which move together to allow parallel pressure. Here the jaws are fixed to the handles demanding easy accessibility to the part.
The Houdeshell U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,482 is a group of adaptors added to "relatively movable jaw" members. Again all of these adaptors are designed only to assist in gripping large or irregular items and neglect to allow for space restrictions in the work place.
The prior art tools are in general limited to the extent of adjustment of the jaw gap relative to each other or custom jaw designs for specific gripping/holding. No device is known, however, to let the jaws move perpendicular to the direction of the gripping force.